


Noise Violations

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kink, POV Female Character, Party, Romance, Speedpr0nz, Uniform Fetish, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually,” Tonks said, looking every inch the professional Auror, apart from the startling pink hair. “I’m here on business. One of your neighbours has complained about the noise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Violations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Auror investigating noise complaint" and [picture 13](http://community.livejournal.com/speedpr0nz/535.html#cutid1) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/speedpr0nz/profile)[**speedpr0nz**](http://community.livejournal.com/speedpr0nz/) . Yes, I wrote 2600 words in 2 hours! *blushes* This is not betaed, so I apologise for any mistakes.

The party was in full swing, music blaring from the record player and people sprawled over every inch of furniture, chatting merrily and holding drinks. Out on the balcony, George and Lee were demonstrating some new, experimental fireworks, and Ginny heard an “oooh” of appreciation from the onlookers as a mass of glittering fairies swooped past the window. Then, faintly audible beneath the music, was a thump on the door.

Ginny squeezed her way through to the hall, and flung the door open.

“Come in!” she said, even before seeing who it was. “Tonks! Good to see you, come in and grab a drink.”

“Actually,” Tonks said, looking every inch the professional Auror, apart from the startling pink hair. “I’m here on business. One of your neighbours has complained about the noise.”

“Stupid old bats,” said Ginny. “It’s not like I’ll be doing this every weekend. Can’t you just tell them to shove off?”

“We could, but usually it’s better all round just to add a temporary silencing charm into your wards. That way you can keep partying and your neighbours don’t waste Auror time that we could be spending to chase proper criminals.”

“Is that what you were doing before, then?” Ginny asked, taking in Tonks’ Auror uniform - the black jacket and green insignia on her bicep, the slim-fitting black trousers and knee high leather boots. Despite all the time she’d spent with Tonks at the Burrow and at Grimmauld Place, Ginny had never seen her in uniform before and reflected that she wouldn’t half mind being chased by Tonks dressed like _that_.

Tonks grinned as though she knew exactly what Ginny was thinking. “Nah, we were just playing chess in the office. D’you want me to set the charm up so you can go back to the party?”

“That would be great,” Ginny said, and watched Tonks’ wandtip twirl as she cast the spell. For a moment, she glimpsed a black studded band around Tonks neck, hidden beneath the high collar of her Auror uniform - as though it wasn’t sexy enough - and Ginny caught her breath.

“There,” Tonks said, “have a great party and tell your family I said hello.”

Tonks took a step backwards and raised her wand, preparing to Apparate, and on impulse Ginny darted forwards to grab her arm.

“Drop by when your shift is over,” she said, pulse racing. “I haven’t seen you in ages and it would be great to catch up.”

“I don’t get off until 5 and you’ll be in bed by then, so maybe another time,” said Tonks, wearing what Ginny remembered as her ‘responsible’ expression, although there might have been the faintest hint of regret in her voice.

“Who says I’ll be sleeping, I might just be ready for breakfast,” Ginny said, tilting her head to one side and looking up at Tonks from beneath her fringe, and okay, there was no doubt about it now that she was flirting. “I mean it. Swing by if you’re in the mood for some company and if I’m asleep then I won’t answer the door and no harm done.”

“I’m not making any promises.”

On impulse, Ginny pressed a kiss to Tonks’ cheek, and saw her eyes widen with surprise.

“It really was good to see you and I hope to see you again later,” Ginny said, heading back into the apartment. She heard the pop as Tonks dis-Apparated.

There was a crowd in the apartment until sometime after three, and then dwindling numbers drinking tea spiked with firewhiskey in the kitchen, and by the time Tonks knocked on the door there were only three of them left - Ginny, Neville and Katie Bell, all snuggled into the deep cushions of the couch.

As Ginny got up to answer the door, Neville yawned widely and said, “I’m going to head off to bed. Thanks for the party.”

Ginny gave him a hug, Neville slouching down to meet her - when did he get so tall? - and Katie seemed to take it as her hint to leave.

“I’ll see you at training on Monday, Gin. Floo me if you need help tidying up.”

They both Apparated away, and it took Ginny a second for her tired brain to remember why she’d stood up. Right, Tonks.

She made her way over to the front door and opened it, stifling a yawn, and found a severe-looking, grey-haired witch in Auror robes standing on the doorstep.

“Miss Weasley? We’ve received a complaint about the noise.”

“I haven’t even been making any noise!” Ginny protested furiously. “There’s been a silencing charm up for hours and-”

The witch grinned, and then her face and body blurred as she changed shape, like watching a transfiguration in slow motion. One moment there was a strange witch on the doorstep, and the next moment it was Tonks.

Tonks grinned. “Sorry, can’t help myself. I remember that you used to enjoy the noses.”

“It’s a good trick,” Ginny said, smiling. “You’d even get George with that. Come in.”

Stepped aside to usher Tonks in, and Tonks walked past her, close enough in the narrow hallway that the fabric of her Auror jacket brushed against Ginny’s bare shoulder.

Tonks glanced around the apartment, taking in Ginny’s ragtag bunch of furniture, the brightly-coloured walls and the chaos of empty glasses and dishes from the party.

“Everyone gone?”

“Yeah, the last few just left,” Ginny admitted, “but we can keep partying if you want. I’ll get you a drink, shall I?”

“Sometimes you’re just like your mum,” said Tonks, smiling, and Ginny mock-punched her arm in protest.

“My mum would never offer alcohol in the middle of the night. She’d say we should be well in bed.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be in bed?” Tonks asked, giving Ginny an inquisitive look, and Ginny stifled the urge to say: is that an offer?

“I’m not really tired, and I wanted to see you. It’s been a long time.”

“It was the Christmas before last, wasn’t it? At Bill’s. I hear that you’re playing for the Harpies, so it looks like you’ve done a lot of growing up in the meantime.”

“Yeah,” Ginny said awkwardly, looking down. It must be the party, she told herself. You’ve had a few drinks, everyone’s been flirting for hours, it’s natural for it to be hard to adjust. That and well, the fact that you’ve fancied Tonks since you were fourteen.

Tonks looked awkward too. She was standing in the middle of the floor, feet squared, watching Ginny intently. As she shifted her weight, Tonks’ foot brushed one of the half-empty wine glasses, which tipped over and spilled wine across the floor.

“Some things never change,” Tonks said ruefully, vanishing the spilled wine with her wand. “Look, it’s late so maybe we should-”

“Are you seeing anyone?” Ginny interrupted, before Tonks could finish the sentence, and Tonks’ eyebrows raised.

“That’s a loaded question if ever I heard one. If there’s going to be more of your mum’s matchmaking then I’m going to lie and say yes.”

“And what if I was going to ask you out?” said Ginny, looking Tonks in the eye. “What would you say then?”

“I’d say yes,” Tonks said promptly, brushing pink hair out of her eyes with a hand. “I mean yes to going out, not yes that I’m seeing someone, although that might imply that - look, now, I’m babbling. But yes, hypothetically, I’d go out with you if you asked.”

Ginny wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sleep, or the alcohol, or simply the way Tonks was smiling at her, eyes crinkled and lips looking soft and inviting in the first shafts of sunlight, but if this was going to happen then she didn’t want to wait.

“What if I asked you out right now? Say...a coffee in my kitchen and some snogging.”

Tonks laughed, throwing her head back, and her hair seemed to flash an even-brighter shade of pink.

“I’m not really supposed to-” she waved a hand at Ginny, “when I’m wearing the uniform. Apparently it gives the public the wrong impression.”

“What, it gives people incentives to commit crime? Noise violations and that kind of thing,” Ginny said, taking a step towards Tonks across what suddenly felt like a wide expanse of floor.

“Something like that.”

Ginny took another step forwards, and another, and then Tonks moved to meet her, and the next moment they were kissing.

Tonks lips were as soft as they looked, her mouth tasted of bubblegum, and her hands landed in the hollow of Ginny’s lower back, pulling her closer. Ginny reached up to tangle her fingers in Tonks’ pink hair, trailing them over the soft skin of her neck, and Tonks’ leaned into her as the kiss deepened.

For a few seconds it was perfect, hot and greedy, and then Tonks’ lost her footing and they tipped over backwards onto the floor with a thud. She landed on top of Tonks, who grinned, and snuck a hand under the fabric of Ginny’s t-shirt.

“Didn’t that hurt?”

“Nope,” Tonks said, and kissed her again.

Merlin, this was good. Tonks’ breasts were pressing against her ribcage through the thick fabric of the Aurors jacket. Tonks’ hand was warm against her skin, sliding up her back towards her bra strap, and it seemed unfair that Ginny had so little access to Tonks’ skin.

She sat up, one knee either side of Tonks’ hips, and reached down to unbutton the jacket. It hadn’t been designed for easy removal without magic because there were a whole row of little buttons, but they opened to reveal the creamy swell of Tonks’ bosom, which was _fantastic_, and beneath that...was a black corset. Ginny unfastened the last of the tiny buttons, tugged the jacket off Tonks’ shoulders and stared.

“This is really the uniform?”

“Nah, I modified it,” said Tonks, who changed her own body on a daily basis, so why not the Aurors’ uniform? Ginny couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of Tonks wearing the corset, which moulded her body into stark, gravity-defying curves.

Tonks tugged at her t-shirt and it seemed easier, then, for Ginny to just pull it over her head and wiggle out of the skirt, which had already ridden up to her thighs. Tonks watched her every movement, greedy eyes tracing every inch of revealed skin, and when Ginny was left in her knickers and bra, Tonks reached up to cup her breast.

“Wait,” Ginny said, taking in the disparity between Tonks, who was almost fully clothed, and herself. She hesitated for a moment over whether the Auror trousers were sexier than the idea of having Tonks’ naked from hip to toes, and then ordered, “Off.”

“Bossy,” said Tonks with a smile, and they both started unbuckling her boots, throwing them aside so that Tonks could wriggle out of the trousers.

Ginny only had a second to take in the sight of Tonks sitting on her floor wearing nothing but red knickers, a collar and that sinful black corset, before Tonks pushed her down onto her back and crawled on top.

“My turn,” she said, kissing the line of Ginny’s throat as her hand rubbed over the Ginny’s nipple through the lace of her bra, and Ginny squirmed.

Usually she liked to be the bossy one, but it was worth giving up control for once to have Tonks moving over her, hands and mouth exploring her body as if trying to find every single erogenous zone. Tonks sucked on the pulse point of her throat until Ginny gasped, found the tender spots beneath her armpits and that shivery hollow on the inside of her hip. Then, she slid her hand ever-so-slowly across the skin just above Ginny’s knickers, and slipped a single finger inside.

“Go on!” Ginny ordered, lifting her gips towards the touch, but Tonks just smiled.

“Maybe I like teasing.”

“Please,” Ginny said, “Merlin, Tonks, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. I’ve been wanking to the thought of you for _years_.”

That must have been the right thing to say, because Tonks’ hand pushed down under her pants and slid over her clit, a gentle teasing pressure at first. Ginny bucked up against her, and Tonks shifted, legs wide and her weight on an elbow, as though bracing her body for something. As Tonks’ fingers sped up Ginny’s movements became wilder, and Tonks pushed right back - her whole body rocking and pressing those incredible breasts into Ginny’s face.

With a shout, Ginny came, shuddering against Tonks‘ hand, and for a moment she couldn‘t seem to move or breathe at all.

“Beautiful,” Tonks murmured against her ear, and Ginny smiled.

“Your turn?”

“We get more than one turn each, you know. That’s one of the benefits of shagging girls.”

“I know that,” Ginny said, giving Tonks a half-hearted jab of protest, and without seeming to take any effort at all, Tonks pinned her hand against the floor.

“It’s like that is it? Sure you’re not abusing your authority?”

“I might if you ask nicely,” Tonks said, in a thoroughly dirty tone, and kissed her open-mouthed.

It was different to their earlier kisses, more sexual, more possessive. You couldn’t kiss someone like this, Ginny thought, unless you’d already fucked.

She tipped her head to the side, avoiding Tonks’ mouth, and said “Take the corset off, I want to feel your skin.”

Tonks hesitated, looking down at her for a moment, and then seemed to assent.

If the sight of Tonks wearing the corset was erotic then nothing beat the sight of her with it half-laced, her breasts spilling out and the line of skin across her back widening with each tug. Ginny took her time, sucking slow kisses against the nape of Tonks’ neck, smelling her hair, and tracing her fingers over the exposed skin. Tonks writhed and tried to reach backwards to hurry the process along, but Ginny batted her hands away and ignored her protests. Nothing revealed the sheer sexuality of the naked body like unlacing a corset, and she was determined to enjoy it.

When she finally pulled the last lace free and the corset fell to the floor, Tonks spun round in a flash and pushed her to the ground.

“Tease,” she accused.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Not any more,” Tonks said breathlessly, and then she was wringing pleasure from Ginny with her whole body. Ginny felt scattered, reduced to snapshots of sensation: the softness of Tonks’ hair against her neck, the velvet press of skin against Ginny’s nipples, the hand between her legs and _oh Merlin, yes_, the way Tonks slid two fingers inside her and curved them, as though Ginny’s body was territory that she was determined to map out, inch by inch.

What Ginny didn’t expect, was the strange ringing tone, which made all the air in the apartment shudder and reverberate like the surface of a lake after a splash.

“What the hell was that?”

Tonks sat back on her knees and smiled, “That was the silencing charm expiring. D’you want me to renew it?”

Ginny was assaulted by the brief, horrifying vision of what it would be like to have another Auror - maybe Harry, maybe_ Ron!_ \- knock on the door while she and Tonks were doing this in the middle of the living room floor.

“Yes,” she agreed, “abso-fucking-lutely yes.”


End file.
